The Underground
by Floodedmoon
Summary: Full Summary Inside Kin,Nairu,and Tsuki are 3 waterbenders. They leave the North Pole because of their sexist rules against waterbending. A wonderful adventure unfolds, and an Underground Rebellion may be the life they're looking for...
1. Secret Life

The Underground

Chapter 1: Secret Life

By: Floodedmoon

Summary

Kinkou (Kin), a thirteen-year-old waterbender, and her two friends Tsuki, and Nairu, live in the North Pole. However, Kin wishes to leave because on the rules of how women can't waterbend. Kin and Tsuki have peeked in on Master Pakku's training in secret and practice elsewhere. Nairu, being more levelheaded and obedient, covers for them when they skip healing practices; no matter how much she dislikes it. On their escape, they will discover life beyond the North Pole, and an adventure they dream of. When they leave they meet new friends, they learn new things they never know and a life that they always wanted, the life of a secret underground rebellion (I'd love to tell you more, but I dont want to give it away)

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

A bright light reflected off the icecaps of the North Pole. The people of the Northern Water Tribe made their daily rounds, buying food, talking with friends, training, and the works. Most of the waterbending men were at Master Pakku's lessons… well the men and two girls.

"Shhh... practice is about to begin Kin." Tsuki warned. Kin sat opposite of Tsuki, as snowball clenched in her fist prepared to hurl it at any bystander. Kin obediently let her snowball down and turned towards the lesson.

Tsuki and Kin, both girls in their thirteenth year. Tsuki had light tan skin and blue eyes. Her hair was tied in two stumpy pigtails at the bottom of her head. (Think Temari, from Naruto, with just the bottom two pigtails) A single snow hawk feather hung from one of her stumpy pigtails. Tsuki wore the traditional Water Tribe wear and boots, except her clothing had the native symbol of the snow hawk, the symbol of her family. Even though Tsuki was a well-mannered kid around adults, inside and around others she was truly a free spirit.

Kin on the other hand was a wild, prankster and tomboy. She hated being told what to do and when. Kin's real name was Kinkou, but she preferred the cut down version, mainly because it drove her stepmother crazy. Kinkou had very short, stumpy hair, blue eyes and an attitude. She wore Water Tribe clothes, but they were men's colors, so they were a navy blue color.

Kin and Tsuki watched with a sharp eye, making sure to catch everyone of Master Pakku's motions in order to copy it correctly. Kin and Tsuki snickered as Master Pakku scolded a few newbies for accidentally freezing him to the wall.

After the morning practice Kin and Tsuki hoped up from their positions and ran, making sure they weren't caught by any students, or worse, Master Pakku. Kin burst out in laughter as she and Tsuki came to a stop.

"What are you laughing for?" Tsuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, its just that we've been doing this for a year now and we haven't every been caught!" Kin exclaimed before bursting out in laughter again. Tsuki chuckled a bit at the truth in Kin's words. After Kin's bout of laughter was over, she fell to the ground and gave a happy sigh. "Life can be pretty sweet sometimes." She smiled, as she began to make snow angels.

"Come on Kin get off the ground." Tsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Make me." Kin challenged. With that Tsuki gave a sinister smile and gave the ground a good stomp. A pillar of snow erupted from under Kin, shooting her upwards. Landing on her feet Kin stood up angrily. "What ya' do that for!" Kin shouted.

"I made you get up."

"Oh yeah well…"

"Kin, Tsuki over here!" called a voice.

Kin and Tsuki turned around to see Nairu heading towards them. Nairu was also thirteen with tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair. Nairu's hair was longer than Kin's or Tsuki's, though. She generally kept her hair in a small bun in the back and let the rest of her hair run down to her shoulders; she also had a small braid on one side of her head. Nairu's clothing was more of a light blue and lavender color. On her clothes she had the Royal Mark on her clothes. Ever since Princess Yue became the Moon Spirit, Chief Arnook adopted Nairu as his new daughter. Nairu, much like Yue, wants to do what's right for her people, which makes her the sensible and much more of a worrier than Kin or Tsuki.

"Hey, Nairu!" Kin called waving her hand. Nairu dashed down towards her friends.

"Hey thanks for covering us when we skipped Healing Lessons today." Tsuki said gratefully.

"Oh, yeah, so what excuse did you give today?" Kin asked, slouching up against an ice pillar.

"Ummm, I just told her you went to help Lao today." Nairu explained with a slight look of worry on her face. "I just hope Yugoda fell for it."

Everyone knew the Lao. Basically she was the village Shaman woman. She spoke with Spirits and was a connection to the Spirit World. Helping Lao was a very honorable act for a child to do.

"Don't worry, everybody trusts you." Kin said.

Nairu gave Kin and Tsuki a weak smile.

"Come on lets go." Tsuki announced, before she turned waiting for her friends to follow. Kin ran forward after Tsuki with Nairu shortly behind.

Kin, Tsuki and Nairu and Nairu traveled for about two miles before they reached their destination. Before them stood a large place of snow and ice, a pool of water, obviously made by Kin and Tsuki previously, was at the center. Both Tsuki and Kin slide down the snowy hill while Nairu followed more cautiously behind.

"Guys, are you sure you want to do this?" Nairu questioned, in hopes they'd reconsider.

"Yes." Tsuki and Kin replied at the same time in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't think so…" Nairu said looking a bit disheartened.

Nairu sat in the snow looking out for anyone who passed by, while Kin and Tsuki went to the small pool in the middle. Kin and Tsuki talked for a minute, reviewing the motions from today's lessons, then like every day, they went to practice, and just like every day Nairu asked them to reconsider.

"No! You shift your weight!" Tsuki argued as a ball of water smacked Kin in the head. Nairu couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" Kin snapped.

"Sorry Kin." Nairu replied between giggles.

Kin rolled her eyes as Tsuki streamed out some water, and they passed it back and forth.

An hour later Tsuki, Kin and Nairu made their way back to the main city. Kin and Tsuki told Nairu about the new boys in Master Pakku's morning lesson who couldn't even do the simplest of tricks. As the girls laughed they didn't notice they walked right into Yugoda.

"My apologies Yugoda." Nairu replied.

"Yeah sorry." Kin and Tsuki replied in unison.

"Not to worry, I barely budged." Yugoda smiled, "Say, Kin, Tsuki, I didn't see you at lessons today."

"Oh, well, yeah…we were helping Lao." Kin quickly replied. Tsuki nodded.

"Well what did you help her with today?" Yugoda asked with a sweet smile.

"Helped me with what?" A voice sounded from behind them. An elderly woman, with wrinkled skin, in a hunched over position came from behind Nairu. She wore her long gray hair in many braids and wore many beads and feathers in her hair. She looked at the group with a questioning glance.

"La…Lao…we were just telling Yugoda how we….he…helped you today." Tsuki replied nervously. Kin was glaring harshly at Nairu.

_"I thought you said you covered for us?" _Kin whispered roughly in her ear.

_"I did!" _Nairu insisted.

Lao looked at the three girls and smiled. Leaning on her gnarled branch she used as a walking stick, she answered, "Oh yes, Kin and Tsuki helped my make the climb to the mountain today, I'm getting too old to go on my own you know."

All three girls gave a sigh of relief and let the worry wash from their face. Yugoda smiled at the two girls.

"I'm very proud of you two for helping Lao today." Yugoda said looking at Kin and Tsuki with a satisfied smile before she walked away.

"Thank you Lao, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't lied." Tsuki said bowing slightly out of respect.

"Don't worry girls, your secret will remain safe."

Kin, Nairu and Tsuki gave smiles of gratitude before they walked on. Lao was the only one who knew of their secret. After all you can't hide anything from the Spirits. Luckily, Lao supported Kin and Tsuki's secret, she believed perhaps it was the only way for them to be truly talented.

"Well guys I'm off." Kin said aloofly as she passed her friends and Lao.

"See ya." Tsuki called.

"Bye!" Nairu added.

"Good Luck!" were Lao's last words, before she too left.

Upon arriving at home, late at night, because Kin had stayed outside doing chores for the past few hours. Kin snuck passed her stepmothers room, and into her room. Her room was dark except for the shaft of moonlight from her window. On the floor on one of her skin carpets, was a scroll, visible in the silver-light. Kin smiled, overjoyed and read the parchment. It read:

_The boat will be ready tomorrow_

_at the time when the moons light reaches_

_its highest point in the sky_

_Good Luck._

_Thanks Lao. _Kin thought. Immediately she ran to her window and pulled back the pelt hanging in front. She lit a small lamp that hung outside the window, using the heated coals left over from dinner. In a matter of minutes a light flickered on from Tsuki's window across the stream, and later another from Nairu's window at the palace. They understood…they'd leave tomorrow night.

End Chapter 1

Comments from the Author

FM: Welp so starts The Underground please review, cuz it's the only way I learn. So I hoped you liked it!


	2. The Escape

The Underground

Chapter 2: The Escape

By: Floodedmoon

_Flashback:_

_ Kin stood out at Midnight, someone had left a message telling her to meet her here. At first Kin wasn't sure whether she should go or not. But the message had been signed with Lao's name, and nobody ever would even dare to impersonate Lao._

_ That night Kin had left for the city limits. She waited at the large tower just like the note said. To Kin's surprise Nairu and Tsuki came out of the shadows a few minutes later._

_"Tsuki? Nairu? What are you doing here?" Kin asked confused._

"_The same thing you are Kin," said a voice behind Kin.  
_

_ Surprised, Kin turned around to see her father walking towards them. "Dad? Did you impersonate Lao?" Kin asked appalled. _

"_No Kin," her father laughed, "Lao and I have something to tell you." _

_After waiting for a few more minutes, the feeble old woman came pacing herself with her wooden stick. _

"_Forgive my lateness, but it is harder to travel when you're old." Lao laughed._

_Kin, Tsuki and Nairu gave Kin's father, and Lao eager looks._

"_What did you bring us out here for?" Nairu asked politely._

"_Yeah, it better be good!" Kin retaliated. At Kin's comment, Nairu nudged her reminding her to be more respectful. Kin just shrugged._

_Lao just smiled and said, "Perhaps your father should tell you, after all it was his idea." _

_ Kin's father nodded before he explained, "Kin I know you and Tsuki practice waterbending after Master Pakku's practice. Lao and I think this is a bit risky, but we do approve of it. However, Kin, I also realize you aren't very happy here, you seem to be out more often and stay away from home. Is this because of your stepmother?"_

_ Kin nodded, "She never lets me do what I want, it's always, chores, chores, chores! She hates it when I get in trouble and thinks all I'm good for and all I should ever do is work, and sew and cook and stuff. I hate it!" _

"_That's what I thought. Lao and I also know you and Tsuki have to skip Healing Lessons to practice your waterbending, and you have Nairu cover for you."_

"_What are you saying?" Tsuki asked, suddenly realizing where this might be going._

"_Lao and I think you three should leave here."_

_Kin, Tsuki and Nairu both looked at each other shocked, after a few seconds Kin broke the silence._

"_Really dad? No foolin'?" with this she jumped into her dad's arms and hugged him. "But why?" she asked._

"_Obviously you all wish for a better life, and it would be easier if you just leave and find a waterbending Master somewhere else, but you'll have to wait at least a year, Lao will send a note when it's time. Kin, when you get this note, light a fire outside your window as a signal that you will leave tomorrow…"_

_End Flashback_

Kin stood in her room. She hadn't left all day, she had stayed inside packing up her things. She suspected Tsuki and Nairu were doing the same thing. Looking back on the night her father had told her she'd be leaving in a year, Kin remembered how correct he had been. Kin never liked her stepmother. She was much like Master Pakku because she believed women shouldn't fight, they should do chores and cook and whatever else she could think of. Kin frowned thinking of her stepmother. She had sealed her door off with ice so her stepmother couldn't bother her. Kin smiled as she finished packing up the rest of her clothing. In her bags she had put a pair of clothes for each season, some food, and a few other traveling necessities such as a pot and a spoon to make meals with. Lastly Kin looked out the window and hoped her friends would be ready, they only had a few hours left.

Tsuki stood in her house. She had been living alone for the past few months, her mother died when she was a child and her father had been called out to war but a few months ago. Tsuki looked at her bags, she too had packed clothes, food and utensils, she also packed some items of her Clan, which included a passport and a knife. Tsuki had to be sure she ate as much as she could, since she didn't want to go through all their supplies on the sea trip. Tsuki was more than ready to leave, though she'd be leaving her Clan behind, Tsuki knew there'd be a better life for her in the Earth Nation and other places to visit.

Nairu hadn't kept to herself that day. She took some money and went to go buy some items for the trip. She hadn't told anybody where she was going or what she was doing. To her she felt like she was becoming more like Tsuki and Kin by going behind peoples backs to do what they felt was right. After Nairu shopped for food, she returned home and packed her things. Hers included: Food, clothing, lots of money, and utensils. Before Nairu decided she was done, she remembered one last thing _I better bring that book._ Nairu had this book she had gotten from an herbalist. The book contained information about herbs and how to use them. _I might need this for when we run out of food. _Nairu thought. She ran to her bookshelf and picked it out, placing it in her bag. _Okay all done, know just an hour left._

_Midnight_

Tsuki and Nairu stood at the same place they had the first time they learned of the plan. Tsuki paced impatiently for Lao and Kin to show up.

"UG! She's late again!" Tsuki said throwing up her hands in annoyance.

"Calm down Tsuki they'll show up." Nairu put in calmly.

Tsuki to in a deep breath to calm herself, "I know I guess I'm just excited is all."

Nairu gave Tsuki an understanding glance. A few minutes later Kin and Lao came.

"Sorry we're late guys, I decided to go help Lao get here." Kin said with a smile, excitement shown clearly on her face.

Lao gave a smile at the three girls before helping them load their things. As soon as they were all on board she said, "Now girls, I took the time to talk to the Spirits about the weather, it should be clear, but be sure to hurry because a storm is on its way."

The girls stood still as the tiny boat rocked back and forth. "Understood." They relied.

Lao nodded. "This boat will take a lot of waterbending power so be sure to take turns okay?"

The three nodded. "I'll go first." Kin replied. The two others nodded before they were off. Kin pushed the water back and forth to get the boat to a good start.

"Good Luck you three, after all you'll all find a journey you are all too willing to take." Lao said quietly before she turned away and headed back toward her hut.

End Chapter 2

Comments from the Author 

**FM:** Okay Chapter 2 is officially done, I hope you all are enjoying my story, Trust me once I get the trip out of the way, the story will improve ten-fold! See you in Chapter 3!!


	3. Sea of the Storm

The Underground

Chapter 3: Sea Travels

By: Floodedmoon

The sun began to peek above the misty, dawn clouds. Kinkou's head bobbed up and down slightly, like she was drifting in and out of sleep. Truthfully, Kin was trying her best not to fall asleep. She had been pushing the water from behind them all night long, she had refused to let Tsuki or Nairu take over. Maybe it was her stubbornness that wouldn't allow her to let her friends take a turn, or maybe she had too much adrenaline to even sleep anyway. Either way, Kin was getting tired.

Only after the sun rose did Nairu stir. Taking one look at Kin made her worry. "Kin, you really need a break."

At first Kin didn't say anything, a long awkward silence followed, Kin finally answered, "Hmmm, sorry, I'm a bit out of it."

Nairu gave Kin an unsatisfied look, "That's not an answer you know," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry Nairu, I'm just tired," Kin replied weakly.

"Then take a break,"

"I would, but you heard Lao, we have to hurry before the storm gets here, and Tsuki is the only one who can waterbender,"

"But, I can…"

"No, you can heal, but this is different…wake up Tsuki,"

Nairu leaned forward and nudged Tsuki before she rolled over and yawned. "Why'd you get me up so early?" Tsuki asked groggily.

"Kin needs you to take over." Nairu said, pointing to Kin, who leaned forward sleepily.

"It's about time you asked for help Kin," Tsuki said with a sigh.

At that moment Kin fell over, hitting the ground with a hard thunk. Tsuki and Nairu ran over to Kin's side.

"Did she die!?" Nairu asked frantically.

"No, she's just sleeping," Tsuki said, "see she's breathing."

Nairu sighed in relief, "Well, go ahead and take over," Nairu continued, moving Kin into her sleeping bag so she could rest warmly.

Tsuki nodded and walked to the end of the boat, which was no more than a four-foot walk. When she reached the end she began to take up where Kin had stopped. She leaned forward and pulled back in the slightest way, focusing on using her wrists and hands more than anything. Tsuki looked out over the horizon, it was impossible to really tell where they were at this time, the North Pole was far out of distance, and there weren't any icecaps to be seen for miles. A sudden gasp from Nairu broke Tsuki's stance.

"Tsuki! Look!" Nairu said nervously, pointing ahead from the front of the boat. Tsuki looked around almost instantly, and nearly fell over at the sight.

"We're too late!" Tsuki cried in disbelief. Up ahead, huge waves began to crack, and the wind picked up. Rain pelted from the sky like hail, and huge ominous clouds gathered in a large formation. The storm had come.

"Nairu! Wake Kin quick!" Tsuki ordered. Nairu nodded and began to nudge Kin violently.

Instantly Kin rose, a dreary look crossed her face instantly. "I thought you guys wanted me to sleep," she said with a long yawn.

"Well than obviously you can't see what is going on!" Tsuki yelled.

Kin looked up and around, "I wondered why I was so wet, man, I must be really tired!"

"Well get your butt up and help!"

"Fine, I'm getting up." Kin sighed.

The waves crashed in a turbulent rage, churning up seawater, flinging it all around. The sky thickened and turned darker and the clouds became large swells of dangerous black mess. Out of nowhere an enormous wave rocked up at the side of the small Water Tribe boat.

"Kin! Look out!" Nairu called out.

Kin turned, a bit too late. She was able to bend away most of the wave, but a sweep of the remaining water knocked her clean off the boat.

Kin wasn't too sure of what was going on. All she could see was black sea. Occasionally she'd find herself sputtering up at the surface for air, only to be pulled under by the increasing number of waves. Kin drifted down, fighting against the pulling riptide. She tried to take gasps for air, but her mouth met nothing but churned saltwater. Near exhaustion, Kin gave one last attempt to break the surface. She pulled her hands to her side and thrust them at the air, making an air bubble around her that shot her to the surface. Kin gulped down air, using whatever strength she had left to keep herself afloat. She could vaguely hear the voices of her friends calling out to her, "Kin! Kin! Over here! Quickly!"

Unfortunately, 'over here' was not enough for Kin. She thought she could see the blurry outline of her friends yelling to her through the outpour of rain. Struggling to move to the boat, Kin lost energy. She felt herself begin to sink again.

_No. I can't go out like this. _Kin thought desperately. _I've worked so hard to leave, so I cannot lose here! _She knew she couldn't allow herself to be beaten this easily.

Before her head sank below the surface, she twisted her wrist, as swirled her hands below the cold sea. She gripped at the ocean, and pulled up a chunk of ice, and then she pushed herself out to the boat, where her friends gripped at her clothes, pulling her aboard.

"KIN! My goodness, are you okay! Just relax, don't move, I'll check for wounds." Nairu said, before she began to look over Kin's arms and legs for injuries.

"Kin, just hold tight, the eye of the storm should be close by, let Nairu heal you, and get some sleep." Tsuki said as she navigated the boat passed wave after wave.

Kin could hardly hear the voices of her friends, her eyes began to droop, and her vision blurred, and she was out like a light, sleeping again.

End Chapter 3

**Review from the Author**

**FM: Well hopefully the story is becoming more interesting, it will defiantly pick up now, and life will be good, and please, PLEASE review!**

**See ya in Chapter 4**


	4. The Beginnings

The Underground

Chapter 4: The Beginnings

By: Floodedmoon

Rays of the evenings red glow sparkled through the clearing sky. Fluffy pink and purple clouds drifted calmly through an orange-red sky. It seemed almost impossible to think an intense storm had just ravaged the sea. In the center of it all floated the small Water Tribe boat. On board, a wet and tired crew of three slept with limps outstretched about the deck. A light salty breeze swept across the ocean, gently dragging some sea spray with it. Nairu was the first to rise.

Nairu pulled back her wind-ragged hair in attempts to straighten it out. She squeezed the rainwater out of her hair, and pulled her hair back into line. _It's so hard to imagine that only a few hours ago it was a mess; but now it's absolutely beautiful. _Nairu thought, looking at the red expanse of sky.

A sudden bolt of fear shot up Nairu as she noticed everyone was sleeping. _Oh no! We might have drifted off course! How on earth will we figure out where we are! _Nairu wondered in shock.

That morning the storm had struck, and had blown them all over the place, not only that, but Kin had nearly been lost to the sea. Tsuki had been able to get them into the eye of the storm, and to safety, but after that they all must have slept. Now they were lost out in the ocean, they could be drifting toward the Fire Nation as they waited.

Nairu's worried instincts took over. Quickly she aroused Kin and Tsuki, who wearily rubbed their throbbing muscles.

"Aw, Nairu what know?" Kin asked rubbing her eyes. Tsuki just let out a long yawn and rubbed her arms.

"Why don't you just look around and tell me where we are so that we can reach landfall?" Nairu asked, a little bit ticked off.

"Well that's easy, we're just off of….ummm…crap," Kin said pointing out to the sea, but her hand dropped, as all she could see was ocean. "OH!!!! We must have drifted off course!" Kin cried out, holding her hands to her face before she collapsed backwards. "We're doomed."

Tsuki smacked her hand to her face, "Relax, we'll find land."

Nairu nodded and pointed, "The horizon over to the east looks like it has a place for us to dock,"

Kin stretched up and looked out, "Great! I can't wait to get there!"

A figure in the sky drew Nairu's attention to the drifting white clouds, "Oh! Tsuki! Kin! Look above you! It's a sky bison!" Nairu gasped in amazement.

Kin looked up, and so did Tsuki, Kin shook her head, "Pfft, that's no sky bison, it's just a cloud."

"It is a sky bison! Look it's tail just moved!"

"Nairu, only the Avatar has a sky bison, and what would the Avatar be doing out near the middle of the ocean?"

Tsuki nodded her head in agreement to Kin's statement, "Yeah, you must have just been seeing things Nairu.

Nairu scowled and looked again, but the bison was gone. "I had thought for sure…"

The trip to land was mostly Tsuki and Kin switching off with navigating the boat. Tsuki and Nairu would look over the map and try to figure out where they were headed, but from the storm it was nearly impossible to tell. The best they could make of it was that they were heading out to Earth Kingdom land. When Kin found herself bored, she'd amuse herself by hurling water at anything that passed by. Tsuki often kept an eye out for any landmark that would give them a better hint of where they were headed, but no sign came.

"AHH! This is taking to long!" said an exasperated Kin.

"Well, did you think traveling at sea was going to be easy?" snapped Tsuki, who was currently tracing their course with her finger, Nairu waiting by patiently.

"Just a little bit farther Kin, we'll be there in a couple minutes," was Nairu's gentle reply.

Kin shook her head, then clenched her growling stomach, "Mmm, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in days."

Nairu shuffled through the bags on the ship and shook her head in despair, " All we have left is some seal jerky, wrapped fish, and soup powder, and we should save this for when we reach land."

Kin nodded, "Okay, I can wait a little longer."

"You don't have to, we're already there." Tsuki added calmly.

Kin looked up and turned toward the front of the small boat. Sure enough, land was within swimming distance. "Tsuki, help me speed up this boat so we can get to land!" Kin said, dashing back with enthusiasm. Tsuki followed her, and together they pushed and pulled the water back and forth until the boat slid up on the shore.

"We did it!" Kin shouted jumping out of the boat and prancing around on shore. "Girls we are officially free of the Northern Water Tribe!"

Joy flooded over Tsuki as she jumped out of the boat to join Kin on the beach. _It's true, we're gone, we're free…but you can't help but wonder how everyone in the North Pole is taking this… _

Joy and bewilderment flushed over Nairu like the waves from the storm. It was a new place, the vast forests, rocks, and dirt paths were truly different from the snow and ice in the North Pole. She could help but let her joy overflow. _Think of everything I could accomplish here! _Nairu thought.

"Come on, there's a dirt path over here, it probably leads to a town or someone who can tell us where we are!" Tsuki pointed out.

Kin and Nairu nodded in agreement. Quickly they unloaded their belongings, and hid the little boat near a tide pool for safekeepings. Then together they walked along the dirt path, the first journey of their new lives.

End Chapter 4

**Comments from the Author**

**FM: **Alright, just one or two more chapters of setting up the story line and then we can plunge into the good stuff! Please Review, and I'll see you in Chapter 5!


End file.
